The not so likey lovers
by Idonthaveaname2004
Summary: This is a story adout criminals fall in love with the one person they hate. What happens win the other finds out? Will they have the same feeling or not? This is my first story so please no hate there will be other aus in this so if you dont like then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my little shippers. This is gonna be my first try on a story so please no hate ( not like im gonna be mad ive been called many things. ) WARRING this is a boy on boy story. There is blood / cussing / lemon

Sans

Nickname : comic

Roll : master thef

Backstory : his brother was a master thef with out him knowing and was killed bye ink a cop. He then became on himself wanting to carre on his brothers name after he died and is now in errors gane.

Nightmare

Nickname : nighmare

Roll : assassin

Backstory : he was kiddnaped win he was younger and is now a assassin in errors gane

Error

Nickname error

Roll : leader

Backstory : ?

Cross

Nickname : cross

Roll : lookout

Backstory : his fsmily was killed win he was younger and is now in errors gane

Horror

Nickname : killer

Roll : killer

Backstory : same as cross ( im not sorry im a lazy righter ?)

Killer

Nickname : killer

Roll : killer backstory : ?

Cops

Ink

Nickname : ink

Roll : leader

Backstory : ?

Blue

Nickname : blue

Roll : backup

Backstory : wanting to protected his big brother so he became a cop

Red

Nickname : red

Roll : guard

Backstory : his brother and him didnt get alone his brother said he was week he got mad and said that he was not week so to show it he said he wood. Ecome a cop and he did technically.

Dream

Nickname : dream

Roll : right hand man

Backstory : his older brother was kiddnaped and became a cop so he can finally find his older brother.

Other people

Dust

Nickname : dust

Roll : hidden casino maninger

Backstory : ?

Lust

Nickname : lust

Roll : hidden casino intertanement

Backstory. ?

Freash

Nickname : fresh

Roll : drug dealer

Backstory : ?


	2. The meeting and the begining

There was red lights flashing all over the prison. I need to get out i spent years lock up. Its time to get myself known again. But first i need a groop and i k ow just how i wanted. They mite be hard to fine it has been years sence ive seen them. I mite have a problem find one ls them no i know im gonna bave a problem with him. Shit im really out of shape. Thanks to this fucking prison. They havent let me out ones they put. Me in that cell well shit where is that stupid door oh im gonna be mad if that one prisoner lied to be hes gonna be in for a BAD TIME. Oh! Well there it is. I open the door and run right to the gate thats closing wait WHAT! Shit! Shit! Shit! Im not gonna make is wate i have my strings. Im luck there apart of me or i was gonna be in for a bad time. Once im out of the gate i run into the ocean and swim to new york city. It feels so good to be back oh some many new things i can do. But first im pritty shure i can find one of them some where in the middle of the city. I hope so at least.

? Amvs

I just walk in the living room win i saw what was on tv. My stupid ass room mate looked at me and said hes back. I said " i know " i then asked him " what do you want to do about him do you think hes gonna come and see if we want to go back to being what we used to be? " he said most likely. He then asked me do you want to i said " HELL YES I DO " he the. Said good you fucking killer! I then had to laught " ha all ready exited i see. If your going back to saying puns. Hey? Do you think he will try to get him to join us ? " he said i have no idea horror. I thought so killer.

? Amv

I was on top of a piller win i saw error? I didnt know he got out of prison. I keep an eye on him. Win he gets out off the ocean. An up onto land. He feels me whatching him an looks at he. I then get down and start to walk to him i say " long time no see error" he says same to you so mind telling me what day it is i look at him like hes stupid he says i just got out of prison dont look at he like that. I look at him and sat oh?! Well thats why you look like that? Hes says What?! I thought it looked cool on me. I say " thats not you color i can tell you that much. Well error are you gonna get the gane back together or what? Error saids lf corse What will i do without you fuckers! He said in a teasing voice. I think yep everythings gonna be better from now on. I get blown out of my thoughts bye error calling me come on you stupid ass lets go. I say ALL RIGHT got your underware in a not or somethin dumass!


End file.
